


Warming Up

by poeticname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama struggles with the fact that Hinata is cute as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version of a fic I posted on my tumblr back in December.

In the winter, Hinata is always buried in scarves. He looks more like walking winter clothes than a person, with the only skin visible being his eyes and nose. His movements are slower under his puffy coat, but he's as animated as always, and Kageyama loathes to admit that he finds it rather adorable.

It makes their brief walks home together awkward sometimes, when they're trying to chat volleyball or tests or teachers and Kageyama can't stop thinking about how damn cute Hinata is like this.

Hinata, as always, is blissfully unaware. 

"-and it turns out that Tanaka-senpai really loves dogs! It doesn't really suit him, does it?" 

Kageyama couldn't admit that he hadn't been listening.

"Oh, yeah, uh-huh."

"So anyways, then Suga-san tried to-" 

Kageyama wants to listen, but now Hinata is getting to the part of his story where he starts to gesture a lot, and it's incredibly distracting. The way he bounds around and flails his arms somehow adds to the cute factor. Like some kind of spazzy little kitten, all wrapped up in scarves.

"-Nishinoya-senpai got pretty serious about it, actually! So then-"

Then again, Hinata wasn't really a kitten type of person.

"-so then we went into the other room, and-"

If Kageyama had to make a good analogy for Hinata, it would be a puppy whose only interest was volleyball. Still covered in scarves.

Hinata is still chattering on and on.

"-that's when Takeda-sensei-"

When had all this happened again? Why hadn't he been there? Kageyama probably should have been listening from the beginning.

"Wait, you aren't listening, are you?" Hinata finally notices, and he's looking right at Kageyama.

"I was too!" Kageyama replies instantly. Letting Hinata know what he had been thinking about was not an option.

"You were not!" he's more observant than usual today.

"Was too!" they're descending into bickering again.

"Was not!" Hinata is standing up on his tiptoes, to get closer to Kageyama's face for intimidation's sake.

"Was too!" that tactic never worked, and it let Kageyama see the details of Hinata's face.

"Was not!" his eyes stand out a lot when you can't see his mouth, they're kinda pretty.

"Was too!" he's flushed from the cold too, it looks like a blush.

"Was not!" his nose is particularly red. 

Kageyama wants to kiss it.

That thought catches Kageyama off-guard, and to avoid acting on impulse, he quickly looks away.

"Whatever, doesn't matter anyways." he says, ending the argument abruptly.

Hinata lets out a frustrated sigh, and they continue walking in silence. Hinata sulks, glaring at the sidewalk with his arms crossed, and Kageyama slowly looks at him from the corner of his eye, glaring a little himself.

He has no idea what to do about about the whole wanting to kiss thing. 

Watching Hinata now, Kageyama's thinking about how cute he is in a bit of a different light, as a cute classmate instead of a puppy. He wants to hit his head on a telephone pole and forget that thought ever happened.

Hinata adjusts his scarves, and Kageyama decides it's all their fault. He's going to travel back in time and order Hinata to lay off on the winter clothes a bit, and everything in his head will go back to normal.

(Kageyama knows that's impossible, but denial is all he has right now.)

(Hinata remains oblivious.)


End file.
